Endure
by tearzofthestarz
Summary: Inspired by Beauty and the Beast.
1. He's a Beast

Bonnie had had enough. Klaus had ruined to many lives and he wasn't going to stop until he had drained Elena dry. She grabbed her Gran's old contact book and started making calls.

Forty nine of the most powerful witches joined bonnie in a field a week later. A circle had been cast, outlined with candles. They chanted and grasped each other's hands. A brilliant green light flowed from them. It spiraled into the center of the circle. At the moment that their chanting stopped, the light became a pillar that shot into the sky and the candles extinguished themselves. The spell had been cast.

Klaus had a new plan. He would kidnap everyone that Elena held dear. He was going to rip them open and take out their intestines. But he would leave them alive, of course. He had to have something to give to the Elena when she finally tried to rescue them all. He let a smirk grace his features as he slid into the front seat of the car. He drove down the driveway of his manor only to be stopped as he reached the street. He had run into some kind of green barrier. The smirk quickly left his face. He stepped out of the car to get a closer look, and he smelt the strong tang of magic. He roared as he ran at vampire speed towards it, only to run into it face first and fall on his butt. "What have they done?" he screamed as he realized that he was trapped.

Caroline quickly brushed her hair one last time in front of her vanity before the doorbell rang. She grinned a little as she ran down the stairs. "I'm coming!" she yelled when she heard it ring again. She quickly pulled open the door to see her two best friends standing in front of her with huge smiles on their faces. "We have good news!" they exclaimed, almost together.

Thirty minutes had passed, but that was long enough for Caroline to get the gist of things. "So what you're telling me is that you cast a spell so he can't leave his property in Mystic Falls until he can find someone who truly loves him?" Bonnie took a big chug of her tea. "Yup. I personally think that it's genius. Who would ever fall in love with a monster like him?" She asked with a chuckle.

Five days had gone by. Caroline struggled within herself. He probably wasn't getting any blood. And he had saved her. She didn't like owing anyone, so she packed a cooler full of blood bags and set off towards his house. She glanced at her car's dashboard as she pulled in. It had just turned 12:00 pm. Her mom would be getting off work soon so she needed to make this quick. She dropped the cooler in front of the door and turned to walk away. She heard the front door open, and started to turn around. She heard "I'm sorry, love." and before she could even think about why she should be apologized to, her neck twisted with a sharp crack.

Caroline woke with a pain in her neck. She would never help that ass again in the rest of her existence if this is the thanks that she got. She woke in what seemed like a guest bedroom. For all she knew, Klaus was on the other side of the door and she didn't want to risk running into him trying to escape.

She checked her pockets and found her cell phone was still there. She quickly dialed Bonnie and waited for her to answer. When she finally heard the voice of her friend, she rushed to tell her what had happened. ". . . So now I'm sitting here and I don't know where he is and could you please send Damon and Stefan to try and help me get out?" Bonnie took a few seconds to figure out what she had just heard. "Oh no." She whispered quietly. "Caroline, I've got something to tell you, but you aren't going to like it." The witch took a deep breath before she continued. "You can't get out. We had a five day period set up incase his family wanted to join him. But the spell was intended for humans to travel through it. Any vampire that came through and didn't leave by 12:00 last night will be stuck there until the spell is broken." Caroline gasped for breath, even though she didn't need to breath. She felt as though she was drowning. "Are you ok, Care?" was the last thing she heard before she passed out.


	2. Losing Grip

Klaus had locked her in the room. It was not really a huge surprise to Caroline. He would probably just use her as a bargaining chip to try to get Bonnie to break the spell. That was another thing. The spell. She closed her eyes and gave herself a good pinch. When she opened her eyes again, she was in exactly the same place. "Damn. Why couldn't it just be a nightmare." She whispered. She flung herself on the bed and smushed a pillow over her head. She barely heard the knock at the door. "Excuse me, Miss, but the Master would like to see you." The door unlocked to reveal a mousey human with large brown eyes. "Follow me, please." Caroline refused. Just because she was stuck with Klaus didn't mean she had to do as he liked. She sat down on the bed and the girl stood in the doorway. After five minutes, she left.

"How dare she refuse me!" Klaus was angry. Just because the baby vampire was pretty, she thought she didn't have to listen to him. Yes, he found her extremely . . . intoxicating. But human drug addicts thought the same thing about heroin up until the minute it killed them. No matter how pretty or full of light she was, he could not get attached. It would be the death of him. And he had to show her that he was the one in control of this situation. He might have been trapped in his home, but he would get every advantage out of it. And he would have his vengeance. He had to be extra cruel now, so she would never doubt his power for as long as it took to break this spell. "Lock her in her room. When she wants to speak with me then you can let her out."

It had been a day before Klaus decided to call Bonnie. "I'm not breaking the spell." Was how she answered the phone. "Witch, I have your friend and I won't hesitate to kill her." Klaus was desperate. He needed out. "Kill her then. Yes, she is my friend. But if I let you out, you would probably kill her and a whole bunch of other people. Caroline, I'm sure, would be happy to die if it means that you can't harm anyone else." Bonnie stated it as if it was a fact. And Klaus had no doubt that it was true. "And besides, she is stuck in there until you figure out how to break the spell anyway. Isn't that what you always wanted? Someone that couldn't possibly ever leave you?" Bonnie said this bitterly. Klaus wasn't going to get the answer he wanted so he hung up on the witch.

This new information was rather interesting though. Bonnie spoke the truth when she said he just wanted someone to stay with him, no matter what. In this case, Caroline wouldn't have the choice of leaving him. And even though he hated that she stood up to him, it was part of what drew her to him.

Another four days had passed and she was still stuck in the room. The orange walls were starting to give her a headache. Not having blood was making her weak. She had been told that if she asked to see Klaus, she would be let out of the room. But she wouldn't ever ask to see that monster. Just thinking about it made her sicker than anything else combined could. She had run out of things to do hours after she got there. She had searched her purse and found five bottles of nail polish. She had perfect nails already. And there was no paper anywhere in the room. So she painted on the walls. It was already orange, so she had painted a scene with a setting sun. She painted horses and the brush of the nail polish made their hair lifelike. Now that she was too tired to move much, she looked at her half-finished art and smiled. If she couldn't make at least one positive thing in a bad situation, then she wouldn't be the bubbly Caroline Forbes that everyone knew and loved.

Klaus had called all the witches that he knew of. Only one of them had thought he could help break the curse. He had tried to enter the property and couldn't. It seemed like anything supernatural at all wouldn't be able to get through. He had at least hired live in maids, butlers, chefs, and personal assistants. So he had a fresh supply of blood whenever he needed. But he was tired of being alone. He watched the sun setting from the window of his study. With nothing to do, he sat and starting sketching a picture of a sunset. When he was done he felt like it was still missing something. So he added horses. Unbeknownst to him, it was a black and white replica of the painting on the wall of his guest room.

**So I'm just kind of trying to set things up. I hope Klaus wasn't too out of character. I wasn't too sure how to pull that off. I really wanted them to have something in common. Klaus always sketches. So I thought that Caroline could paint. A huge thanks to Musicalfreak. Whenever I'm lost, she seems to know exactly what to say to get me back on track. She knows Klaus and Caroline better than most of the other fans I know. I don't think I would be posting this if it was not for her wonderful advice. Shelaweena, thanks! I'm always glad when someone enjoys my writing. Madamam, I love them too. I think they could make a whole show on them, and I would be hooked. I'm going to touch on him saving her sometime in the next few chapters. (I think) When I started writing this, I wasn't sure how much I was going to keep from the show. I still have no clue. But I know I want to keep that part in. I feel like I need to re-watch the last season so I can refresh my memory on what exactly happened.** **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Dinner

Later that day, Caroline learned that the girl that was always stationed outside of her door was named Leah. Leah was concerned with Caroline's lack of blood. "Just go to dinner. You only have to be there long enough to get some blood, and then you'll be set for days." Caroline thought this over. She wasn't going to last much longer without blood. "Ok. I guess I'll go to dinner." Leah smiled and left to tell Klaus.

"She wants dinner?" He was surprised that she had lasted this long without sustenance. "Prepare the hired help for dinner." He didn't know her favorite blood type so he would just have to offer them all. I expected Leah to make haste to do as I told her, but she lingered. "Why are you still standing there? I told you to go!" Leah looked at the floor. "Sir, I don't think that she would drink from anyone. Not willingly at least." Klaus would have to figure a way to go about this without making her uncomfortable. Not like he cared if she was comfortable or anything. He shook his head, hoping it would shake away the strange thoughts. "I'll take care of it." He told Leah.

"Please follow me." Leah requested of Caroline an hour later. Caroline was weak, but managed to make her way to the dining room. She saw her Klaus waiting for her. He held out his arm for her. She didn't want to take it, but she stumbled and he grabbed her. He led her to a chair and pushed it in for her. As soon as he sat, two humans walked into the room. One was carrying a tray filled with glasses. He placed them in front of Caroline. The other was a young woman. She walked over to Klaus and offered her arm. Caroline downed one of the glasses and stood. She turned to leave but Klaus was suddenly in front of her. "Where do you think you are going?" he demanded. "I would rather not stay and watch you kill that poor girl." She stated with venom in her voice. "The way I eat offends you?" he stated more than asked. A smile broke onto his face, and his dimples appeared. "I wouldn't want to offend my. . . Guest." He led her back to the chair and waved the girl he had been drinking from away. As soon as she exited, more drinks were brought in and sat in front of him. He drank slowly, gazing at the blonde that was avoiding looking at anything in his direction. He knew that she had to be overwhelmed with thirst, but she only sipped at the blood before her. After about half an hour of this, she stood again. She looked at the ground and mumbled a small "Thanks." She turned to leave, and this time, he didn't stop her.

With anyone else, he wouldn't have had such patience. He wouldn't have wanted them to be comfortable if it got in the way of what he wanted. And he had wanted to drain that human girl of blood. But he was alone in this house. Normally he could at least compel some vampire so he wouldn't be alone. He could compel Caroline. But he didn't want to. He wanted to be wanted. And for some reason, he wanted to be wanted by her.

She had been surprised that he had given up on draining the human. She knew that he was a monster. So why would he have any qualms about taking what he wanted. Could it be because he didn't want her to see him as a monster? Caroline quickly tossed that thought aside. Monsters didn't care how they looked to anyone. She just had to remember all the harm that he had done. He would never be able to love. He obviously had no regard for humans. And because of this, she would be trapped here until the end of time.

Sorry this is a short chapter. I just wanted to have some kind of interaction between them. Just incase you didn't notice, Caroline doesn't think that there is a possibility of him loving her. Please review! And thank you Musicalfreak. You are always an inspiration.


	4. Blame it on the Alcohol

The next few days continued on in this manner. They had dinner together, but that was the only time that they saw each other. They both disliked being trapped in the house. But only one of them knew how they could get out. And she knew it to be impossible.

Caroline laid on her bed and stared off into space. This was supposed to be a fun day. A day with all of her family and friends showering her with attention and gifts. She was supposed to be sneaking drinks and passing out. How else was a twenty year old supposed to celebrate their birthday? "Snap out of this, Caroline." She spoke to herself. If she couldn't have the friends, family, attention, or gifts, she was sure as hell going to get the alcohol. She knew that Klaus had to have some around the house. It seems like of like an unspoken law. If you were a vampire, you were basically an alcoholic. Well. . . the male vampires at least. She bounded out of her room and began her search.

He had gotten her a gift because it was her birthday. Hell, even he didn't want to be stuck with himself on his birthday. He knocked on her bedroom door, but received no answer. He knocked again and waited. After a few minutes, he let himself in. He found that she wasn't there. He hadn't confined her to her room so he wasn't surprised. He was surprised to see her wall. It was almost an exact replica of his sketch.

It was that moment that she decided to walk back in the room grumbling, "What kind of vampire doesn't have alcohol." She wasn't looking where she was going and rammed right into Klaus. "Just because you are inept and finding alcohol doesn't mean it's not here, love." He smiled as he righted her back to her feet. "And I doubt you need any, considering that you seem to have trouble walking most of the time."

This only made her angry. She couldn't help being clumsy. It had followed her into her vampire life. She took a step back and just glared at him. He smirked and grabbed her hand. She put up a fight until he rolled his eyes and laughed at her. His laugh froze her in place. He sounded like an angel. She quickly pushed that thought from her head. "Come on! If I was going to hurt you, sweetheart, it would have happened already." He was growing a little impatient. Caroline just sighed and decided to follow him without any more of a fight.

He hadn't let go of her hand and it made her nervous. She should have been afraid or angry. But his hand was so smooth and warm. Another thought she had to push to the way back of her mind. He had led her to a room she hadn't noticed before. The door opened to reveal a rather large room with a grand wooden dance floor. At one edge of the room, there was a fully stocked bar and couches. "Kol needed a room to entertain his guests when he was here." He felt the need to explain. He continued to lead her to the bar, where he finally let go of her hand. "So what will it be?"

Six apple martinis later, she was spilling every thought that came into her head. Klaus just listened to her with a smirk on his face. She finally confessed about how her father tortured her after she was turned. The smile quickly left his face. "He did what?" he asked with a growl. She leaned towards him, placing her hand on his cheek. She smiled at him. "Why would you be angry? If you get angry, the bad people win." He was confused and just assumed that she had had too much alcohol. She saw the confusion on his face, so she decided to explain. "By getting angry or sad, you give them power. They control your emotions. You are their victim, for as long as you chose to be." She reached for a bottle of alcohol across from Klaus. She ended up falling into his lap, straddling him, with her hand still on his face.

She had confused him. Never in his thousand years did he ever come to think of what she had in just a few. She was like him in so many ways. But she was also greatly different. She chose light. He had the same choice. One he told himself didn't exist. And now, the angel had fallen into his lap. He gazed down into her crystal blue eyes. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear. He watched her as the hand that had been resting on his face traveled through his hair.

He was being pulled down towards her face. Their mouths met with passion. A flame ran through them both. Her other hand snaked up the back of his shirt. She couldn't seem to get close enough to him. Her fingernails dug into his back. Their tongues battled until she nipped his lower lip, drawing blood. She pulled away and watched as a small drop of blood formed. She was mesmerized. Her fangs broke through her gums as she leaned forward and licked this lip, collecting the blood in the process. She moaned at the taste. She leaned in to kiss him again, but Klaus pulled away.

He lifted her up bridal style and took her back to her room. The whole way, he was having an inner battle. He wanted to claim her, to make her his. But she was intoxicated. As much of a monster as he was, he wouldn't take advantage of a girl that he actually liked. He realized it then. He really liked her. He refused to dwell on the thought. He laid her down in her bed and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, love." He said with a sigh. "Wait. . . You are just leaving? That's it?" He turned back to face her. "When you decide to kiss me without being inebriated, then you can expect a full night of ravishing." He winked at her and closed the door behind him.

Ok so I hope you enjoyed. I haven't ever written a kissing scene. So I hope it was ok. Sorry for taking so long to update. So many good stories are being updated and I get distracted by them. I also need to get a move on with my other story. If you read that one, there will be an update sometime in the next few days. I kinda forgot where I was going with it, so I have to re figure everything for it out. For those that think that this chapter is really out of character, have you ever been drunk? I know alcohol sure gets me out of character. . . Thank you to those that have reviewed: Madamam. Yes. He does lust for her. He likes her a lot. I think we all know that he loves her. Except for him. And Caroline. Musicalfreak: I am glad you liked it. For some reason, everything clicks when I talk to you. I'm afraid that that proud moment might have gone away with this chapter. But I kind of liked it. Lol. Thank you for those who have put this story on their alerts. And to shelaweena for adding this story to his/her favorites. That makes me feel so proud. This chapter has been brought to you by Quesadillas from taco bell and the letter t. For taco.


	5. Humanity

She was so lucky she couldn't get hangovers. Either way, Caroline woke up groggy and wanted to go back to sleep. She rolled over, only to hear something crinkle beneath her. She groaned and felt around blindly to find whatever was guilty for the offence. She finally found a sheet of paper. Her eyes popped open when she saw what was on it. A drawing exactly like her painting. Underneath it were the words 'Happy Birthday' written in elegant, flowing writing. For some reason, she kind of felt a sick feeling in her stomach. If she were human, she would have sworn that she was going to throw up. What was Klaus even doing in her room, anyway? And then the events of the night before hit her. She had kissed him. Or had he kissed her? She was drunk enough to have slept with him. And he was a gentleman. Caroline's thoughts were conflicted all throughout the morning.

She had avoided him all day. But after a whole day of silence, she couldn't take it anymore. Even him laughing or yelling at her would be better than nothing. So she set out of her room on a mission to find him. She found herself lightly treading into a mostly dark living room. She had already been through four already. Why so many living rooms were needed, she had no idea. The only light in the room was coming from a fireplace. She could barely make out Klaus sitting in a leather armchair in front of the fire. He looked conflicted staring at the burning logs. She knew that he knew she was there. There wasn't any backing out now. She crossed the room until she stood in front of him. She cleared her throat, searching for something to say. But he spoke before she could find the words.

"Here to tell me how drunk you were last night and how much you regret it?" He looked right through her with a bitter smile gracing his lips. He took a sip from a glass she hadn't noticed before. The smell of alcohol wafted from it. "Ummmm . . . I wasn't going to bring up last night. . ." Caroline mumbled, looking everywhere but at the man before her. Klaus scoffed and stood. He pushed past her and leaned one hand on the mantle above the fireplace. He took another drink from his glass, nearly finishing it off. "Why are you here?" Klaus asked as he turned to look at her.

Caroline couldn't avoid his gaze any longer. "I didn't want to be alone." Klaus's expression turned dark. "I will not be toyed with, Caroline. I can kill you at any second." If she hadn't been a vampire, she might not have even heard him. Something about the way her name rolled off his tongue in his sexy accent made the obvious threat seem miniscule. Her eyes traveled down to his lips. She wondered when the last time he kissed someone was. And then thoughts of last night replayed in her head. Klaus, hearing nothing to put his mind at ease, was furious.

Caroline had taken over his thoughts all day, and here she was before him, just staring at him. He felt like a fool being played. And no one makes him feel that way. He threw his glass in the fire. The shatter startled Caroline, and she took a few steps back from him. "Don't screw with me, little girl." Klaus roared at her. He mentally relaxed when he noticed that she had put distance between them. She brought out feeling that he didn't want to feel. He didn't feel safe when she was around. Which was stupid. She was just a baby vampire. He could kill her in an instant. "You're just afraid she is going to reject you" a little voice in his head whispered to him. He didn't even try to repress it anymore.

Klaus had turned his back to her and there was silence for a few minutes. He finally heard footsteps. "Good. Now I'll have some peace." He told himself. But instead, he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind him. He was too shocked to move. He felt electricity flow through his body. "You don't always have to act so tough. I don't want to hurt you. I care about you. Is that so hard to believe?" She hadn't really thought of what she was saying, but as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew it to be true. She was falling for him. As much as she wanted to hate him, she was seeing a whole different side of him. "Yes." He responded in a whisper. "You're beautiful," She told him. "You're strong. You have a fire in you." She walked around to face him. She reached out her hand and pulled his face up so that he was looking her in the eye. "You deserve to be loved." Klaus pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. He trailed kisses down to her neck. "Only…Someone… As pure…As you…Could say that." He mumbled in-between kisses.

While I was typing, instead of red shirt, I wrote read shit. Hahaha. Yup. And then I completely cut that part out for next chapter. Which is going to contain sex. I am pretty sure. I only see a few more chapters left. Oh and about the last chapter. . . I feel that alcohol is a scapegoat. And it's fun. It's great for breaking down barriers. Thank you to everyone who has alerted, added this to their favorites, or reviewed. You all make me so happy. Musicalfreak, let me know how you think I did. : D I love you all!


End file.
